The History of the Viera
by Vieraheart15
Summary: As the title suggests, it is the history of the mysterious Viera race as I see it. No pairings, and has some FFTA elements as well.
1. Prologue

History of the Viera

**I write so much about Viera (I like the bunnies), so this was inevitable. This uses some FFTA elements about Viera, and I'll find a way to connect them to FFXII Viera. I'm sorry if details don't sound right, but nobody knows much about the Viera and I'm doing my best. This story will go until the Viera destroy the Reena-Kaana (Don't ask. You'll see).**

First, there was the Wood, and there were rabbits. The Wood, which was much vaster back then, was tired of being assaulted by Humes without reason, and rabbits were… rabbits. But these rabbits would soon become more than just mere rabbits. Much more. The Wood cared for all her creatures, but the rabbits seemed to be the most hunted.

The Wood didn't want to lose the rabbits. They were the least threatening of all her creatures, and she didn't like them being hunted because they were harmless. She took pity on the bunnies.

The Wood selected a few of the more special rabbits and transformed them. She accented their intelligence, made them less like rabbits and more like humanoids. They kept some features of their rabbit ancestry. The long ears the most noticeable. The Wood began speaking to these creatures, as they were her creation. She also gave them their name.

She called them Viera.

**I know. Incredibly short. That's just the prologue. I had to set up things first, about how the Viera came to be and everything. The actual chapters will be much longer. I think Viera are a lot like elves, don't you (that's why I'll have a line in Chapter 10 of Praise the Mother calling Fran "Elf-rabbit")? This will be a fairly long story, and I'm surprised nobody else has written anything else like it.**


	2. The First Viera

History of the Viera

**Okay, I know that female rabbits are called does, and males are called bucks and babies are called kittens. Does anybody know what to call a group of rabbits? I don't know. If anybody knows, please tell me! This first chapter focuses on how the Viera begin to structure their culture. And it is kind of amusing when they realize they don't multiply as fast as regular rabbits would.**

**1. The First Viera and Viera Law**

There were originally sixteen rabbits transformed into Viera. Two males and fourteen females. The males were told by the Wood to split the females and the females were not to mate with the other male. It was to prevent incest. When the kittens grew up, they were to find mates from the other family. The Wood promised these first kittens would be equal males and females. All the females would have children that first time. The Viera still had a problem.

They believed that they could still multiply like rabbits!

And they had trouble figuring out how to mate with their new forms too. They couldn't exactly mate like rabbits did anymore. And they had unusual feelings about it too now. Something called "Love" that mere animals didn't exactly feel in the same way. It was from watching pairs of Humes who entered the Wood to be alone that they learned. And the Humes didn't realize the Viera race's existence yet. Viera were at least smart enough to stay hidden and watch and learn.

Viera began to have problems. A female Viera who didn't realize that she was pregnant would insist on mating repeatedly to ensure that she got pregnant, giving other females less time with the males. And so the Wood began telling the females as soon as they conceived. She was tied to her creations in a way nobody could comprehend. She knew everything about them. And she could communicate telepathically with them.

Viera didn't like having a year and a half gestation, and it was incredibly hard on the females. Three of the first female Viera died in childbirth, and that revealed an apparent flaw in Vieran design: they were delicate, particularly the women. (Many don't realize that Viera reproduce in the exact same way as Humes, and as male Viera are rare since one can be mate to multiple females and are rarely seen, Humes don't seem to realize this. Most still believe that they are born from the Wood itself. That was pretty much the case with the original sixteen, but not any others.)

Once there were enough Viera, the Wood, as their creator, began giving them rules. These rules are still in use by the Viera, and are known as the Green Word. The rules are as follows:

No Viera may ever leave the boundaries of the Wood, or he or she shall never be permitted to return.

No Viera shall ever kill another Viera without reason (Revenge is not a good reason, so execution for murder is not permitted)

No Viera shall ever harm the Wood by cutting down trees.

Viera shall never settle arguments with violence.

No Viera may cause irreversible damage to another Viera.

All Viera are part of the Wood, and should treat each other as such.

No Viera shall attempt to mate with one who is not a Viera.

No Viera shall force him or herself on another Viera.

Viera shall speak the truth at all times.

Viera should not change their names, as they are given by the Wood. (Nicknames, however, are permitted)

Viera shall not kill animals for sport unless they then eat the animal.

If the leader of a tribe should die, the next leader is the oldest child of the leader. If there is no child, then the sister or closest friend will become leader.

Viera should not mate except to have children.

Viera must pass down the Green Word to their children.

All Viera must defend the Wood from all harm.

If a Viera should find an orphaned child, he or she will take it into their village and raise it as one of their family.

Viera tribes shall not fight amongst each other.

No Viera shall ever attempt to mate with a brother, sister, parent, or child.

Viera shall respect the power of fire at all times and never use it as a weapon, but try to keep it away from the Wood-mother.

All Viera young should be born deep in the Wood.

Viera from the same families began banding together. There were two tribes formed. The Wood had split dark-skinned Viera from light-skinned Viera. One of the two males was dark, the other was light. One tribe called themselves "Rava" and the other was "Veena".

Eventually these tribes would band together, when a threat emerged that was the scourge of the Viera for millennia.

**The next chapter is about the Reena-Kaana, who are created by the Wood to protect the Viera from the predators, but become an even bigger threat than any stupid monster when they decide that the Wood created them to eat the Viera.**


	3. Rise of the Reena

History of the Viera

Disclaimer: (Since I forgot last two chapters) You know the drill. I don't own anything.

**In this chapter, the rise of my canine enemies of all Viera who have been mentioned in some of my other stories happens. The doglike Reena-Kaana are created to protect Viera from all predators, but in an attempt to destroy the peaceful Viera, some powerful being alters the Reena race's similar nature and turn them into Viera-killing monsters who don't even question killing their lepine (is that what you would call something rabbitlike?) brethren.**

**Chapter 2: Rise of the Reena**

The Viera were not doing well. There were a few hundred of them now, and they werein quite a bit of trouble. Predators, such as coeurls and hellhounds, had begun to take them out. There was strength in numbers, but they were still losing substantial numbers to the predators. They needed help desperately, or they wouldn't survive.

The Wood again came to the rescue of her guardians. She created another intelligent race in the same manner as she had created the Viera. They were designed as carnivores, but not to be mindlessly violent and vicious. They were created from dogs, much like Viera were from rabbits. The Wood called them Reena-Kaana and they were made specifically to eat coeurls and other predators to keep their numbers in check so the Viera would be safer.

The Reena were tied to the Wood much as the Viera were, just not as close. They were allowed to come and go as they pleased. This was to prevent a predator that was injured from escaping the Wood and returning when it had healed from a Reena attack to cause more damage. The Reena had the heads of Siberian huskies, the bodies of Humes, and curly dog tails. Reena were well-built, robust, and powerful. The females were slightly more refined than the males, but their smaller size gave them an advantage: They could easily get onto the backs of the prey and administer a fatal bite to the back of the neck. The males usually were too big to do that and had to rely on their claws and sharp teeth to battle. The females were hunters that rivaled even Viera. But the Wood told them never to harm a Viera, let alone _kill_ them. The Reena respected Viera, treated them as brothers and sisters. And then something happened.

These were the days of the scions, and Ivalice was in turmoil. Viera were protected by the Wood, but the Reena were affected by darkness. They became twisted and hateful towards Viera, and had developed a fascination with Humes. They believed that they were "Hume's best friends". They also realized a power the Wood had given them to camouflage them and aid their hunting skills. They realized that they had transformational powers. They could disguise themselves as almost any creature. But most frightening of all was that the Reena developed a taste for Viera flesh. Nobody knew what had made the once-friendly Reena-Kaana the vicious killers they had become, and no Viera was safe.

The Reena became almost dependant on Viera as their food source. Sometimes they'd catch Viera they'd like, and breed them, so they didn't totally destroy the race, but Viera children were their favourite prey. If they had to, they would also eat regular rabbits, and still hunt their old prey. They were especially dangerous during the breeding season of the Viera, as they'd transform into a Vieran form and trick one into thinking they wanted to mate, and then kill it. Viera began getting nervous, since the Reena were a bigger threat than the regular monsters since they were intelligent.

The new rules that came into effect when the Reena-Kaana were created:

XXI: No Viera shall ever harm a Reena-Kaana. (Eventually repealed)

XXII: No Reena shall ever kill a Viera (Even though that rule didn't last long).

XXIII: No Reena shall have or attempt to have intercourse with a Viera. (They did it anyhow)

XXIV: Reena may eat any creature in the Wood except for Viera.

XXV: Reena may leave the Wood as they please, but Viera still may not.

XXVI: Reena are not allowed to harm the Wood.

XXVII: No Reena shall hunt for sport, only to protect the Viera or find food.

XXVIII: No Reena shall use his or her transformational powers to trick a Viera into wrongdoing.

XXIX: Reena and Viera may live in the same village.

XXX: Reena should try to befriend Viera.

**As you see, the Reena begin to cause trouble. Next the Viera decide to find a way to survive in a Reena infested forest, and they meet the Humes!**


	4. Humes and Moogles

History of the Viera

**Now we get more into the age of the Reena. The Viera try to avoid fighting back because there are too few of them to do much of anything. They begin trying to find somebody to help them, and they find it in an unexpected way. This chapter involves some elements of FFTA.**

**Chapter 3: Humes and Moogles **

The Viera were in very deep trouble. The predators were no longer a real threat, but the Reena were far worse than any coeurl or hellhound. The intelligent canines were taking out young Viera all the time. Viera were having problems finding mates because the Reena would disguise as Viera. And certain Viera with desirable attributes were being captured and forcibly bred to produce meat for the Reena-Kaana.

The leader of one of the smaller tribes of Viera was caught, and attempted to make something the Reena would not eat. She attempted to crossbreed with a Reena male. Soon she realized that Viera and Reena-Kaana were unable to produce children together, but she started a Reena interest in using Viera for purposes other than food.

Viera began calling on the power of their Totema, Exodus. Little did they know the Reena saw Exodus as the "Wood-Sire", their father, and could also use its power. The Wood didn't even know what to do, which race to favour.

A Viera named Clara led one of the largest tribes in the Wood, and she knew the Viera needed help. She and thirty of her tribe did something no Viera had ever done before: They left the Wood to seek outside help. These were the ancestors of the Viera of Muscadet. They found Humes, and took an interest in them. The Humes and their Moogle companions could quite possibly save the Elf-Rabbits from the Husky-headed Menace.

Most Viera did not accept the Humes. They could not hear the voice of the Wood. Moogles were more like animals, so they were allowed. Some Reena-Kaana really got in trouble when they began killing and eating Moogles. Moogles were not weak, and they fought back. The Viera were still pacifists by this point, believing themselves to be nothing but large rabbits, and rabbits tended to run.

Reena did not kill Humes. They had an obsession with being loyal til death to Humes, something they gained when they were warped by the darkness. Reena were still basically dogs, and dogs were supposed to be "Man's best friend" so Reena believed that, as super-dogs, they were even better than best friends with Humes! Reena would do whatever a Hume would tell them, even if it meant breaking one of their primary laws, and even if it meant certain death for the Reena. And some Humes enjoyed throwing Reena into kamikaze missions. Some Humes who supposedly supported the attractive Viera would deliberately send Reena into certain death, but most believed that it was wrong to take advantage of them like that.


	5. Breaking Point?

History of the Viera

**I know it's been a while since I wrote for this, but I've been quite busy lately and have also been trying to think up more. Kind of a difficult subject I guess. Well, here's some more. When I'm done with this, I'll write a story about Alvyne Vieraslayer, one of the last members of the Reena-Kaana race and what happens when she questions what the Reena did, and then she runs into our favourite sky pirates… But that isn't until I finish this.**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Point?**

The poor Viera were losing hope of survival in the wild. Introducing Hume blood to their stock was possibly the worst idea some of the pureblood Viera had ever had. It was against the Wood, and Viera didn't like doing it. The idea behind breeding with Humes was that Reena would listen to Humes, so perhaps they could be commanded by half-Viera, half-Hume hybrids. It worked, to a point. Many half-Viera, however, resembled their Viera parent more than their Hume parent and the Reena wouldn't know that it was part Hume as well, so the Reena were killing dozens of such children. Those that looked like Humes, however, could usually tame Reena.

Reena were still responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Viera. Viera did not breed fast, but were still holding on. There were not too many pureblood Viera left, but those that did exist began isolating themselves in guarded villages deep in the Wood which only they could enter and there they were safe from the Reena. There were many of these villages, and there Viera were able to get back on their pointed feet somewhat and begin to figure out what to do about the Reena.

Viera and Reena were both in danger from Humes, but they didn't realize it. Some Humes were caught damaging the Wood, and Viera took care of them individually. They didn't sense that some heartless Humes wanted to drive the two races out into the open and make a sport of watching Reena and Viera kill each other. If they weren't taken by surprise, a full-grown Viera could often hold her own against a Reena.

The Reena idea to breed Viera as food had led to a supply of Viera used as livestock animals. If they had ever gotten free, there would be enough of them to possibly launch an assault on the curly-tailed canines. The females of these Viera would have to nurse Reena young with their own, to give baby Reena a taste for Viera. And Reena children would practice their instant-kill bite on young Viera the adults had restrained and were going to kill anyhow. This may have explained why Viera hated being restrained so much. And in the summers before a Viera was going to be bred, she was the personal toy of male Reena. Male Reena seemed to enjoy preparing young Viera women to be bred to a male Viera. Most breeding Viera were captured. Only exceptional children from the breeding Viera were allowed to live. And once a Viera lost her ability to bear children, the Reena would kill her. Reena lived about as long as Viera, and they seemed to be the dominant children of the Wood at that point, but that would eventually change.


	6. Making a Difference!

History of the Viera

**Welcome back to the tale of rabbits and huskies. I know it's been a while, but I haven't forgotten this! This time, the Viera start to fight back, and Humes begin the destruction of the forests. And only one young Viera can save the Wood and her name is Myko (not the Myko of Viera Actress).**

**Chapter 5: Making a Difference.**

The Viera were not fighters by nature, but by necessity. They had begun to fight the Reena, but they were losing. There weren't enough of them to really fight the Reena effectively. And many Viera women were running off with Humes and starting families. Reena liked half-Humes, for some reason, even though most of these creatures looked more like Viera.

The pure Viera mostly stayed off in their villages, and they didn't want to leave. They wanted to multiply. Since the Reena had the advantage of strength, then maybe the Vieran edge would be sheer numbers. It took Viera a long time to reproduce, but nearly every female who was old enough was pretty much forced to become pregnant.

A young Viera named Myko was depressed when she failed to have children. She was very worried that the Viera would kick her out because of this. She'd go and watch Humes, and she knew they were up to something, but she didn't know what. The Humes kept the Reena-Kaana away.

Myko didn't like how Humes were marking the trees with paint. It bothered her. The Wood was colourful enough! The other Viera didn't think too much of it. It wasn't desirable, but it wasn't a worry.

Myko knew it meant something. And she knew it meant something bad. Very bad. The Humes stopped looking at her, and she had to stay in her village because of the Reena.

Some of the Viera in Myko's village believed her that the marks weren't good. She took them from the village and tried to alert the other villages. Even the Reena were nervous. They put Viera-killing on hold until they found out what the Humes were up to for their own sake, and what they found out wasn't good in the least.

The Humes were planning to cut down major parts of the Wood and use it for their land! And the Viera were not ready to do what they were created for yet: Protect the Wood!

**I know this is a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer, and it will get into the mass destruction of the Wood and how Myko saves her race.**


	7. Journey of the 100

History of the Viera

**Chapter 6: Journey of the 100**

Myko had gathered a group of about 100 Viera who were very afraid of Humes and believed her about the planned destruction of the Wood. They decided to go deep into the Wood, deeper than any Viera had ever gone. They were going to live so deep in the Wood that Humes would never find them. The Viera that didn't believe Myko stayed in their villages.

Wandering through the Wood was difficult. There were Reena all through the Wood, and sometimes they'd follow the Viera hoping to make a kill. Most of the Viera the Reena ate were the kits of the slaves they had captured, even though a full grown Reena could eat a whole adult Viera.

It was spring, and these Viera knew the Reena were tracking them. The females only stopped to have their babies. Leaving the group was dangerous, so Viera never left alone. And Viera still had a high risk of dying in childbirth and somebody would need to care for the kit.

Myko believed that soon there would be no pure Viera outside of the Wood, that interbreeding with the Humes would eradicate all pureblood Vieras except for the descendants of the tribe she had gathered.

During the journey into the deep Wood, Myko herself finally managed to bear a single kit. Her daughter Lente was a rather healthy kit, but the worst part was Myko never got to see how strong her daughter would become. She had died having the kit, and Lente was raised by Myko's older sister Kele.

The Reena tried to hold up the Viera at every turn, setting traps and wards. Kele found that young Lente had a talent for breaking wards from the time she was three years old, and decided that once the Viera found a new home, she'd have the kit trained to break all wards as a job. This talent was very unique in Viera. There were very few who could break the Reena wards as well as Lente, and she was just a kitten.

The Viera finally found a good place, and Kele and Lente founded Eruyt Village. Not all of the Viera agreed about what Myko would've wanted and went and started their own villages according to their beliefs. The Viera were not safe from Reena, but at least they had homes again, so they could start breeding like the rabbits they used to be. If they could hold off the Reena, they'd have a fighting chance.


End file.
